


Insomniac

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Genocide, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Revenge, Serenes Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Promise me, Tibarn. Promise me we'll have our revenge..." And Tibarn promises, not knowing what else to say or do.





	Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> any, any, nightmares

It's been a week since the Serenes massacre, and Tibarn can't stop worrying.

Lorazieh is under the care of the healers, and Tibarn trusts them. Though his health has yet to improve, he hasn't worsened and that's a small blessing. Lorazieh was lucky he survived; herons are all fragile by nature, but the king especially. But Tibarn knows he'll feel better with time and care, Lorazieh is strong in spirit if not in body.

It's Reyson he worries about the most. The loss of their home and their tribe was devastating to both him and his father, but Reyson's nerves are worn to the point of snapping; he rarely eats, his breathing is harsh and labored, and he always looks as if he's about to erupt in fury...or worse, collapse in despair.

Nights are the worst. Even when Reyson sleeps, it's in short bursts and it's never peaceful. He tosses and turns, cries out and kicks the covers off and every night he awakens in a cold sweat.

"I still see it, even when I shut my eyes," he whispers. "Gone. Everything..."

"You're safe now, you and your father both," Tibarn tries to reassure him, but they both know the promise of protection can't erase what's already been done. Serenes is lost forever, and no amount of wishing or promises will bring it back. And Tibarn loathes the beorc...no, _humans_ who've desecrated what was once a beautiful place and its beautiful natives.

Reyson trembles, and Tibarn can see him struggling not to weep. _I'll never give them the satisfaction,_ he said the first day he arrived in Phoenicis, and since that day he hasn't shed one tear. Tibarn wants to be proud of him, but there's only so long he can hold back until he breaks down completely.

"Every night, Tibarn," Reyson whispers, and his shoulders give a violent hitch. "I hate them. For what they did, I want...I want to destroy them! How dare they, those...those _monsters,_ they-"

"Reyson." Tibarn gathers him in his arms and he feels the slight body trembling, almost convulsing with the effort. "You'll make yourself sick. I hate them, too, but-"

" _Why?!_ Why did they do this to us?! We never did anything to them!" He swallows. "Promise me, Tibarn. Promise me we'll have our revenge..."

And Tibarn promises, not knowing what else to say or do. Reyson still refuses to cry, and Tibarn keeps him close, wrapped tightly in his arms and his wings, stroking his hair until the prince breathes normally again. And even after, he only loosens his grip slightly. Reyson sleeps, and Tibarn hopes someday he'll be able to sleep peacefully.

 _Nobody will ever hurt you again,_ he vows, and this is a promise he knows he can keep.


End file.
